


a tale of two sisters

by angelheartbeat



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Child Abuse, Fights, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: Let me tell you a tale of two sisters, who fought more than anything but loved each other all the same.





	a tale of two sisters

**Author's Note:**

> tryin smthn ~new and fancy~
> 
> those of you who read my works a lot will kno i dont normally write gotg and yet im writing 2 in a row and like. idk why that is? ill get back to thorbruce soon i promise
> 
> anyway im emo over nebula and gamora i! love em

Let me tell you a tale of two sisters.

These sisters were not related by blood, and at first glance one would not recognise them to be sisters at all. 

One shone with the greenest of hues, her nature composed and fierce. Her hair waved about her shoulders, a gradiented halo, and despite her deadly attitude her smile could light up rooms.

The other glinted with malevolent blues, her nature defensive and raging. Her head was bare and cold, a metal casing for software, and her harsh and wounded attitude made her spiky and cold.

They had come from different backgrounds, different species entirely, and come together under the fatherhood of the mad titan. And they had found each other, and they had become sisters.

Their father, their capturer, he said that he loved them. But they both knew that love was not what he showed them, training them and pitting them against one another in a cruel mockery of sibling rivalry.

Time and time again, the emerald sister prevailed.

Time and time again, the sapphire sister would be dragged away, kicking and screaming, and she would weep and shriek until her throat rasped and her lungs were sore as she was torn apart and put back together, bit by bit by bit.

Time and time again, their father would make them fight. And every single time, the emerald sister would win. She never hesitated, never slowed, never relented on her merciless victories, never even glanced at her sister as she was ripped from her body.

And the sapphire sister  _hated_ her.

They had begun as sisters, protecting each other from the harsh realities of their new home, their new father, their new siblings. That was all the sapphire sister ever wanted. Her sister. The one she still, after all this time, hated less than their other siblings.

But no, in every single fight she never let up, never even gave her a chance to win. Their father wanted them to be equal. 

 _Then why does he only hurt me?_ the blue sister wanted to scream, to cry, to sob. But years of torture and of her body no longer being  _hers_ forced her to remain still, retain some shred of dignity even as she lost what little of her there was left.

And then her emerald sister had the nerve, the sheer  _audacity_ to pretend she was a hero, that she hadn't spent their entire childhood beating her blue weakling of a sister into the ground, watching as her eyes were ripped out and her arms were pulled apart and her organs stirred until all that was left of her was mixed among metal and coding and endless pain.

The sapphire sister could  _kill_ her. 

So she tried.

And she failed.

Just like she had as a child, over and over.

Over time, over fighting and over uneasy truces that didn't last long at all. Over rage and pain and over the underlying sisterly love that neither could deny.

And then the emerald sister is no more.

The sapphire sister can feel it, can sense it in her artificial heart and soul, hear it thrumming in the arm she had to cut off herself - nothing compared to the feeling of losing her only true sister.

She regrets  _everything._ The hatred, the fighting, the weakness. She almost wishes for the torture back, so she has a reason to hate her sister rather than love her more than anything else in the world.

After all, this is a tale of two sisters.

**Author's Note:**

> i want 2 die
> 
> leave me comments theyre wnderful


End file.
